Airplanes
by Kokiiee
Summary: Bella Swan's father died and she's left a letter from before he died. The letter contains secrets Bella never knew about her father and his life. Things she wished would have been kept a secret. But it's too late to forget, they're coming. B/E, A/J, R/E.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: If you haven't read my profile, which I can't really blame you since I rarely ever read them, my name is Korilyn, but if you ever call me that I will be very unhappy. It's not that I don't like my name, it just gets really annoying to say and hear, and my mama only calls me that if I'm in supper trouble, so, people calling me that kind of makes me feel like I'm in trouble. Call me Kori, or just don't call me anything...This is my first story and it was inspired by the song Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams and Eminem...When I was a little girl I used to be so amoured with the very thought of wishing on shooting stars, it seemed so simple and magical to wish on a falling object in the sky, that I would be so excited to see an airplane flying across the sky because I thought, hoped it was a shooting star I could make a wish on. This song brought me back to those years and how my parents would tell me that they were airplanes and I would just tell them that they counted as shooting stars...Well, enjoy the story, I have no plans on where it's going or if I will go anywhere...But I'm hoping it will be one of my best...**_

**Airplanes**

**Prologue:**

_Can we pretend that airplanes _  
_In the night sky _  
_Are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now _  
_Wish right now, Wish right now!_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes _  
_In the night sky _  
_Are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now _  
_Wish right now, Wish right now!_

_~Airplanes-B.O.B_

**BPOV:**

"Isabella! What in the world are you doing? You're going to ruin you're favorite dress!"

The five year old paid no attention to the women standing on the house porch and concentrated on the grayed up sky. It didn't matter to her that raindrops were rapidly soaking her favorite blue dress with the lace trimming and her brown pigtails. It didn't matter that she was sinking into the mud that was created under her. It didn't matter that she was shaking and quivering from the cold. All that mattered was she couldn't see the stars. They were all she looked forward to at night. The pretty stars that her father told her about. But especially they ones that fell. She'd never seen one, but she always looked at night trying to find it so she could make her wish.

The door behind her creaked opened and she could hear her papa asking her mama what she was doing in the rain. But she paid him no mind either. Maybe if she tried hard enough she could see the sparkling orbs from behind the monstrous looking clouds. Maybe.

The porch steps groaned under Charlie Swan's weight as he climbed down them to stand beside his strange daughter. Renee was still on the porch worrying her lower lip as she always did when she was nervous or confused or worried. Shaking his head, he ducked into the rain and stood beside his strange little girl.

"What are you doing in the rain, my little firefly?" Charlie asked as he knelt down to her level. She was still starring at the dark sky and she, too was worrying her lower lip. Like mother, like daughter, he mused silently while waiting for a response.

Her chocolate doe-like eyes turned to him and filled with tears that he knew wouldn't fall. His little firefly didn't like to cry in front of people, even though she was only five.

Isabella sniffled and lifted her chubby arm to wipe away the snot at her pink nose. "I can't find the stars, papa. I wanted to make a wish." Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes held a child-like sadness.

Charlie's heartstings tugged. His sweet little firefly. "The stars are sleeping an extra long time tonight." He explained while standing up and lifting her into his arms to take her inside and warm up with some hot chocolate. "They stayed up extra and needed the rest, so they asked to clouds to cover them up."

His firefly nodded her head in understanding and wrapped her stubby arms around his neck and kissed his stubble covered cheek. "Okay, papa. But they'll come out tomorrow night, right?" She asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Of course."

When they reached to porch steps, Isabella gasped and tugged on Charlie's hair. "Papa! Papa, look!" She pointed up into the sky where a light was traveling across the dark cover the clouds made. "It's a falling star! I get to make a wish!"

Charlie looked at the light and watched as it got farther and farther away. That wasn't a shooting star, but an airplane. He didn't have the heart to crush her wish and nodded his head at her. "It sure is, firefly. Close your eyes and make a wish."

The five year old girl let her eyes fall closed and began to wish on the airplane.


	2. Chapter 2: You're My Hero

**_A/N: I'm so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in like...A year almost. YIKES! But, before you're infinitely pissed off and decide to come and kill me...I DON'T WANNA DIE...I have a perfectly good explanation...sorta. So, a couple days after I published this sucka my laptop died...not died as in needed to be charged, but died as in never to be used again. And then I had to use my dad's and that didn't go so well because his is this old dinosaur that you have to have a device to even connect to the internet and I may have accidently killed that little device..Eh heh...And then, he got married to my step-mom and then we had to move and all this crazy stuff as been happening, but I promise that I shall update at least once a week and if not, I will allow you to all torture me..._**

**_To those who reviewed thanks so much! Some people might not admit this, but author's really do appreciate the encouragement. Me especially since I don't really share my writings with alot of people, so I really do appreciate your kind words! Thanks again! Now: ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_This chapter was inspired by the song, You're My Hero by: Teresa James. It's a beautiful song. If you have time you should listen to it on youtube._**

**~Airplanes~**

**Chapter 1: You're My Hero **

_You're my hero_  
_You didn't have to say a word_  
_Your love was the message that I heard_  
_Inspiring me to be all I can be_  
_You're my hero_  
_And 'cause you're my Dad... _  
_I'm twice as blessed and lucky to be me_

_~You're My Hero-Teresa James._

* * *

The soft crunch of dried leafs under a pair of light cream Ugg boots brought 17-year old Isabella Swan from her morbid thoughts. Glancing up from the browned grass she was slowing picking apart, she was unsurprised to see her mother's penetrating brown eye gazing at her unwaveringly. Her aged and slightly wrinkled face didn't take way from her mom's beauty, but seemed to add it, seemed to give the impression that she was wise beyond her 30-some years.

"Bella, I think it's time to go." She said softly, moving her aged hand to hover in front of Bella's sad and drawn face.

Bella hesitated a moment before reaching out and reluctantly grasping her mom's cold hand. She pulled herself up then looked up into her Renee's serene face. "How come you're so calm?" She blurted out, wincing when the last syllable died on her lips. She didn't mean to ask, even though she was curious. It sounded like she was accusing her mom of being heartless for not showing her sadness, though she knew her mom just prefered to release those emotions alone, much like herself. Although, recently she had shed tears quite a few times in the prescence of another.

Renee's eyes flickered with sorrow before once again resuming the serene quality it had adapted too. "I'm not calm, firefly." She sighed, not noticing when Bella visibly jerked at the nickname. "I'm far from calm."

Bella's doe-eyes filled with tears and a strangled sob forced it's way out of her sore throat. "I miss him so much, mama!" She cried as she flung her trembling arms around her mom's small shoulder's. Fresh sobs poured from her mouth like lava, slow and torturous.

Renee rubbed her hands up and down her quivering back all the while making soothing sounds in the back of her throat. "Shh. I know, I know."

"It-It's so-so un-unfa-unfair! W-why di-did it h-hav-have t-t-to b-be h-h-him!" She wailed, new tears leaking from her eyes like a broken faucet.

Renee felt tears of her own start to drip lazily from the corners of her eyes. "Life isn't always fair, firefly. Sometimes, bad things happen to good people."

After a minute of silence, besides the whimpering of the distraught girl, Renee finally pushed Bella back at arms length and inspected her red and blotchy face. "It's time to go, firefly. Say your final goobye."

Bella hesitantly nodded her head slowly and knelt down at the freshly dug earth. She brought her thin fingers to the marble stone and gently, as though the stone would break, traced the engraved letters that read:

_"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference."_

_~Robert Frost._

_Here Lies Charlie Swan,_

_Beloved Son, Husband, and Father. _

_May He Have Taken The Road_

_Less Traveled By._

Bringing her hand to rest limply in her lap, Bella said quietly, "Goodbye, papa. You'll always be my hero."

Silent tears dripped into her jean covered lap, leaving dark splotches here and there.

"We will meet again...I promise."

The wind caressed her ear and she could just make out a voice whispering, "I'll be waiting, my firefly."


	3. Chapter 3: Remember

**Hiya Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months, but I've been so busy and then when I'd sit down to write I would get writer's block and I didn't know exactly what I was going to do...So again I'm so sorry! But, hopefully I'll be updating more frequently, now that I have a slight idea where I want this to go...Well, anyway on to the story!**

**The song dedicated to this story is Remember by Josh Groban...If you haven't heard it, look it up. It is soooo good!\**

**_Chapter 2: Remember_**

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun  
I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done  
Remember, I will still be here  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember me  
I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky  
As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die_

_~Remember-Josh Groban_

**10 Years Earlier:**

_"Papa! Papa look! Look how high I am!" shouted an ecstatic bell-like voice, followed by a tinkering laugh filled with joy and child-like wonder. _

_Charlie Swan grinned so widely that his lips pulled away from his teeth and showed off their coffee stained color. He observed his 7-year old daughter from the old crusted green bench he was residing on and watched in joy as she smiled and laughed from her perch on the blue swing-set._

_"I'm higher than the whole world, Papa!" She exclaimed while she pumped her little chubby legs faster and faster. Her tiny hands gripped the metal chains tightly. Her chocolate hair blew wild and freely in the breeze she was creating._

_"I see, my little firefly!" He responded back just as enthusiastically, his brown mustache crunching together as laughter escaped his mouth. "Jump, little firefly…Jump and I'll catch you!"_

_Isabella Swan chewed nervously on her upper lip. "What if I fall, Papa?" She hesitantly asked, her furiously pumping legs slowing unconsciously._

_Charlie stood up from his hard seat and moved closer the swings. He put his index finger to his pursed lips in mock thought. Finally, after a couple moments of contemplation, Charlie asked, "Why do we fall, Bella?"_

_Not even realizing she had slowed to a stop, Bella sat on her swing and considered the question. "I...don't know." She whispered in a small voice. "Why do we fall, Papa?"_

_Charlie crouched down to her level and peered into her small scrunched up face. "We fall, Bella, so we can learn to get back up." He watched as her face slowly relaxed and a smile slid across her lips. "Now," he said, backing up a few steps. "Why don't we try this another time? I think I hear your mother calling from the kitchen. Supper must be ready then."_

_"Okie-dokie!" Bella chirped, jumping from the swing and skipping her way onto the porch steps. She paused on the second step, realizing her father hadn't followed. She twirled around and said, "Aren't you coming, Papa?"_

_"Of course. Wouldn't want to miss your mom's pot roast, would we?" He asked. "I'll race you!" _

_"You're on!" _


End file.
